I Don't Even Know
by Emiko Aine
Summary: Just Ichiruki one-shoot.Bingung mau bikin summarynya gimana.Bukan fic yang bagus, tapi tidak terlalu buruk juga.Please read and onegai Review'a yaa :


**Desclaimer**: Bleach is Tite Kubo's :) I don't own it.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't Even Know<strong>

**Warning : AU, OOCness, Gaje tingkat akut, Typo de-el-el**

* * *

><p>Sungguh malam yang sangat indah. Bintang-bintang bersinar terang dan bulan yang senantiasa menampakan cahayanya di tengah-tengah awan kelam. Di sebuah kursi di taman kota Karakura telah duduk dua sejoli yang hanya bisa terdiam menikmati malam yang mempesona itu. Kedua orang itu tak lain adalah Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia. Rukia sangat terpukau dengan langit malam yang begitu indah dan begitu damai, dan pada saat yang sama Ichigo tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak memandang gadis di sampingnya seolah hanya Rukia yang bisa ia pandang pada saat itu, tak ada yang lain.<p>

Suasana dikelilingi oleh keheningan.

"Pemandangannya begitu spektakuler, bukan?" kata Rukia, memecah kesunyian.

"Ya ... aku tahu." kata Ichigo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rukia.

Rukia menoleh pada Ichigo merasa sangat bingung dengan tingkah si jeruk itu, ia sudah sadar sejak awal, bahwa Ichigo terus menatapnya tanpa henti, dan itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Berhenti menatapku Ichigo." kata Rukia.

Ichigo tersentak.

"Ha? Kata siapa aku menatapmu? Ba-ka." Dia menjawab sambil membela diri.

"Tidak usah mengelak! Aku tau kau terus saja menatapku."

"Tidak, midget."

"Apa kau bilang? Aku bukan midget, dasar Jeruk!."

"Jangan coba-coba panggil aku jeruk, midget!."

Rukia ingin sekali memberikan pukulan mautnya pada Ichigo, tapi ia hanya bisa mendesah berat. Lalu ia hanya menatap Ichigo.

"Apa?"Ichigo yang merasa dirinya ditatap oleh Rukia bertanya-tanya.

"Umm,Ichigo bisa aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya?" jawab Ichigo.

"E-to~ Kenapa kau…?" Rukia tidak berani melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa aku…? Aku kenapa?"

"Hmm..sudahlah lupakan saja! Tidak penting kok."kata Rukia sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ayolah midget, kau mau Tanya apa padaku?"

Rukia hanya memberikan Death-glarenya pada Ichigo.

"Aku tekankan Aku bukan MIDGET, dasar Jeruk mesum."

"Huh! Kali ini aku biarkan kau memanggilku Jeruk mesum, Jeruk busuk, Jeruk apalah terserah , tapi beritahu aku, apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"ia menatap Rukia lembut.

"Tapi sungguh, pertanyaanku tidak penting kok,lupakan saja!"jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau sudah tak mempercayaiku lagi Rukia?"Tanya Ichigo dengan raut muka lirih.

"Ok, ok. Aku cuma ingin tau, kenapa kau …?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa, kenapa Rukia?"Ichigo mulai mendesak Rukia.

"Kenapa kau .. Kenapa kau menyukaiku?tanya Rukia ragu.

"Apakah aku harus menjawabnya?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Ayolah, jawab aku, beritahu aku alasannya.." Rukia bersikeras. "Sampai sekarang, aku masih tidak tahu dan tidak percaya kenapa bisa kau menyukaiku, aku ini tidak cantik Ichigo, aku juga pendek, badanku juga tidaklah proporsional."

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanya Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Ya ..." Rukia kemudian berhenti sejenak. "Tapi, aku tidak ingin kalau sampai jawabanmu seperti, 'Aku menyukaimu karena kau lucu dan menarik' Aku ingin kau jujur sejujur-jujurnya." Tegas Rukia.

"Tentu saja aku tak akan berkata kalau kau lucu atau menarik." jawab Ichigo menahan tawa.

"Lalu apa?kenapa?" Rukia semakin tidak sabar.

"Jujur saja, aku juga tidak tahu benar ..." kata Ichigo.

Rukia hanya menatapnya. Dia bingung, kecewa, dan sedikit marah. Apakah Ichigo hanya bermain-main dengannya? Apakah Ichigo benar-benar memiliki perasaan untuknya?

Apakah benar Ichigo menyukainya?

"Kau tidak tahu kenapa kau menyukaiku?" tanya gadis bermata violet itu.

"Tepat." jawab Ichigo tenang.

"Apa?" sekali lagi Rukia merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Ichigo. "Kau bilang kau menyukaiku, tapi kau tidak tahu kenapa?"

"Itu benar." kata Ichigo dengan wajah yang semakin tenang.

Rukia lebih bingung daripada sebelumnya. Lalu dia akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Ahh ..." ia mulai. "Apakah itu yang bisa kau katakana padaku? Tidak tau?"

"Rukia ..."

"Apa lagi Ichigo?" tanya Rukia yang kini sudah tak kuasa menahan kejengkelannya.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak tahu ..." mulai Ichigo. "... Karena entah bagaimana, ada sesuatu tentangmu yang hanya terasa benar, tidak peduli betapa cantik, cerdas, dan mempesonanya kau ..."

"Hah?" tanya Rukia tercengang.

"Singkatnya, aku mencintaimu bukan karena senyummu yang menakjubkan, atau matamu yang indah, atau sifat humorismu, atau bahkan kemampuan kepemimpinanmu." kata Ichigo.

Lalu Ichigo mendekati Rukia, begitu dekat seolah-olah mereka hanya berjarak satu atau dua inci saja.

"Tapi entah kenapa, aku bisa merasakan bahwa itu benar, perasaanku memang benar..." ia mengakhiri dengan bisikan lembut.

Ichigo pun mulai membungkukan badannya dan mulai menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir gadisnya. Sungguh lembut, mata mereka mulai tertutup untuk sejenak menikmati kedamaian diantara mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat, Ichigo pun mulai melepaskan ciumannya, dan menatap Rukia dengan mata cokelatnya yang lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Rukia, apa adanya."Ichigo pun memeluk Rukia dengan lembut.

"Aku juga, Ichigo."jawab Rukia tersenyum.

Ichigo pun mulai mencium kening Rukia dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Rukia .."

"Hmm.."

"Aku juga ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."kata Ichigo sambil membelai tiap helaian rambut Rukia.

"Apa?"Rukia semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

"Eh?" mendadak Rukia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Ichigo heran, sedang Ichigo hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Rukia yang sedikit berlebihan.

"Rukia.."

"Aku.. aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa aku menyukaimu, Ichigo."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)** : Maaf sebelumnya kalau ceritanya gaje (_) ini buatnya mendadak sekali, tidak pernah terencanakan sebelumnya untuk membuat fic gaje ini . Gomen juga udah buat mereka OOC . saya hanya ingin masukan dari reader semua ^^ Please review :)


End file.
